iGuess
by miscellaneousmystery
Summary: A one-shot I came up with while looking at a pic. Basically Freddie asks Sam who she likes.


_**I just got this idea while looking at a picture.**_

_**Disclaimer: I, of course, don't own iCarly.**_

* * *

_Normal P.O.V._

The iCarly trio was hanging out in their studio just coming up some absurd ideas for their next webcast. Sam was upside-down in her bean bag chair whilst Carly and Freddie were right-side up. "I need bacon." Sam commented, rolling over and landing on the ground.

"Oh! We could do this game!" Carly suggested, pulling back Sam to her bean bag chair when she was about to run out.

"Oof." She huffed, landing on the soft chair. "What'd you do that for?" She asked Carly, rubbing her head.

"I need to show you this! This is a good idea, right Freddie?" Carly showed the pink-colored index card to Freddie.

"I'm not so sure about that." Freddie told her, grabbing a green index card and reading it.

"How about you, Sam? Thoughts?" Carly interrogated the blonde, who was currently chomping on a chicken leg. "Where'd you get that?" Carly pointed to the piece of chicken.

"Here and there. I'm a Puckett, we never share our tactics." Sam smirked, biting a piece of meat off.

Carly rolled her eyes and smiled. Typical Sam. "Okay, here the idea. You like?" Carly showed the pink-colored index card to her while wiggling her eyebrows.

"Eh. I don't like it." Sam denied, biting another piece off.

"What? How could you guys _not _like this idea?" Carly asked, rather sad.

"Well, first of all… it sounds stupid." Sam admitted, prying her eyes away from her chicken leg and onto Carly. "And second, childish. It's too… je nais se quoi… cliché?" Sam said, grabbing the pink-index card from Carly, and was about to rip it up. Carly snatched it away from Sam before she could.

"Gee, when did you learn to speak French, little miss critic?" Carly asked sarcastically and stuck her tongue out.

"I mean, seriously Carls, that's too cliché." Sam said once again.

Freddie nodded. "If you're going to be doing that then might as well do it now. I don't think it's a good idea for the show."

"Okay… but don't complain if the viewers ask who you guys like and we didn't do this segment!" Carly puffed and went to her room.

Sam and Freddie awkwardly looked at the door which Carly just exited from and averted their eyes to each others eyes; brown meets blue. "Well alright." Sam said, throwing her chicken away.

"Soo…" Freddie said, attempting to start up a conversation.

"So…?" Sam also said.

"_So_, who do you like?" Freddie asked randomly.

Sam was caught off-guard. "What?"

"I said, who do you like?" Freddie repeated.

"Oh. Well, uh, no one actually," Sam lied.

"Who do you like?"

"No one."

"Oh! Who do you like?"

"No one!"

"Who do you like?" Freddie kept repeating.

"How many times are you going to ask me that?" Sam asked, exasperatedly.

"As many times as it takes for you to say my name." Freddie answered.

Sam's mouth was a little bit open and she was dumbstruck. Does this meant that Freddie liked her? Or that Freddie wanted her to like him?

I mean, sure, Sam _secretly_ liked—maybe even loved—him, but of course she won't ever say that to him. It'd ruin her rep! A bully… dating a _nerd?_ No way was that word coming out! But people _would_ treat her nicely, wouldn't they?

"I'm sorry, what?" Sam asked.

"Are you going to say my name anytime soon?" Freddie answered.

"Uh,"

"Be honest."

"Possibly."

"Possibly? Since when did you start talking like that?" Freddie smirked.

"Ever since I found out I liked you—" Sam stopped. Damn it! She slipped!

Freddie smirked. "You like me. See? I told you you'd say my name sometime soon!"

"I didn't say your name. I just said you."

"You meaning me meaning Freddie. So technically, you _did_ say my name."

"Whatever." Sam huffed, crossing her arms across her chest, and turning away from him.

"Sam." Freddie said, getting up and facing towards her. "I like you too." He said, leaning in and capturing her lips with his before she could say another word. Both of their lips moved in sync with each other, and tongues would occasionally slip into each other's mouths, tasting each other.

Eventually, they broke apart, and stared into each other's eyes. "You do?" Sam asked, almost forgetting why they kissed just a second ago.

Freddie nodded. "Why else would I tell you to say my name when I was asking you who you liked?"

Sam shrugged. "How would I know?" Freddie grabbed Sam's hand and walked out of the studio and past Carly's door.

"Hey Carly!" He called out, "We can do that segment you wanted to do tomorrow!"

"Really?" Carly shouted excitedly, rushing out of her door. "By the way, who do you guys like…?" She asked as she opened the door, but found that they were already gone. "Sam? Freddie?"

* * *

_**Just a quick one-shot, ya know? I wanted to make this before I go to sleep, and I will update another chapter of my story "Wandered Soul's Mirrored Reflection" on Saturday. (: Okay? Good! Thanks for reading!**_

_**Review? Yes?**_

_**~miscellaneousmystery~**_


End file.
